


The Morning After

by AlerionRosseau



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post SBURB, Trickster Mode, that feeling, that fucked up feeling you get when you fucked up when you were high, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlerionRosseau/pseuds/AlerionRosseau
Summary: Dave wakes up after Rose and Kanaya's Wedding and Karkat tells him what he did while on Cherub Ecstacy





	

Dave Strider groaned as the sun washed in from Karkat’s hive window. He crawled up out of the primordial ooze of Karkat’s recuperacoon like the giant headachy sea lizard he felt like inside. One thing he had to give about recuperacoons, they were the ultimate thing to wake up in after a hangover, not because it made you feel better but it felt like you were being birthed out of some hellish bog which gave the whole thing an thematically appropriate aesthetic.

  
Oh man, what even happened? Why does my head hurt so much? He looked around for Karkat, only to find that the room was empty. What more it was just past midnight. Shit, how long was I out? Dave thought. Okay, let's go over this, I was at Rose and Kanaya's wedding, which I had better not fucked up because that would be so fucking bad, and then....Calliope had this big lollipop, and Dirk and Jake had talked him into doing it for fun.

  
What the fuck was that lollipop?

  
It was then that Karkat walked in, holding a cup of coffee. "Hey Dave," he said, "Great wedding last night, don't you think?"

  
Dave reached for the coffee instantly. "Okay, like....I remember that there was a lollipop." He put his hand on his forehead and groaned, "What did I do last night? Did I make an ass of myself?"

  
Karkat looked up and raised an eyebrow like he was Mr fucking Spock, "You mean more then usual?"

  
"Babe, you know I love it when you black flirt with me but for serious I am concerned I ruined Rose and Kanaya's wedding."

  
Karkart patted Dave's shoulder. "Relax, you weren't alone. More people licked the weird lollipop."

  
"What even was it?"

  
"Beats me," Karkat shrugged, "Some sort of cherub thing apparently. I think Calliope called it Trickster mode or something."

  
Things were beginning to come together. He remembered that Dirk and Jake explained it, but he only did it because John had licked it first. Dirk, Jake, Jane and Roxy had apparently gotten a hold of one of those lollipops right before they reached God Tier and the way it was explained to Dave, shit went down. Like some real Fear and Loathing sort of shit he guessed, because the description wasn't that clear just yet.

  
"We.....we did like the chair thing," Dave said, "Like at Jewish weddings. Is Rose even Jewish? Does that make me Jewish?"

  
"I'm not even sure what that is," Karkat said, "But I wouldn't know. All I know is after that you all took Rose and Kanaya some place."

  
"Oh shit," Dave said, "Did I fucking loose Rose and Kanaya?"

  
"No, one of the others remembered you'd probably be too messed up in the morning so you wrote it in candy floss outside our window." Karkat pointed outside. "Actually, give me a minute, I took a picture on the snapchat."

  
"What?" Dave asked, "Oh my God Karkat. What the fuck?"

  
"It's fine," Karkat said. He passed the phone to Dave, who brushed off the goop from the cocoon bed and looked over the picture. Yep, there they were, Rose and Kanaya being lifted up on chairs with what looked like them but in weird candy clothes. Like fuck, was he in this candyland bullshit too? That is so embarrassing, OH MY GOD THERE I AM! There he was, right at the bottom with heart shaped glasses and green hair and a pink shirt.

  
"Oh dear god," Dave said, "What the hell? Why am I dressed like that?"

  
"That's what I said," Karkat replied, "So then you all started running around, doing all sorts of nonsense. Honestly it made the party?"

  
"What do you mean made the party, I look like an idiot," Dave said.

  
"Honestly you were kind of cute," Karkat said, putting an arm around his shoulder. "Just be thankful I didn't post the rest of the pictures."

  
"What pictures?" Dave asked. "Oh my god, what else did I do? Where's Rose and Kanaya?"

  
"Well, you either picked them up from their honey moon in the future already, or you are about too. I don't know, you did a lot of time jumping. Apparently you aren't going to set up any paradoxes, but now we have an infinite amount of apple juice because you did something. I don't know. The fact remains that there is always one bottle of fresh apple juice in our fridge now."

  
"How the fuck did I do that?" Dave asked. He did not recall doing anything like that, much less if he was even capable of setting something like this up.

  
Karkat shrugged, "How the fuck should I know? You're the Knight of Time." He slipped through some pictures, "It wasn't really as bad as John's rendition of the song from his penal colony sky travel machine movie."

  
"Oh fuck right, John started this." Yes Karkat, talk about John, talk about all the mad shit John and the others did.

  
"Yeah, it was all hilarious," Karkat said, "You all mostly just danced but then you got the whole honey moon idea and took them to the future where apparently there's some really impressive resort of something. I don't know, or how you knew that?"

  
"I think I was like....supposed to have built it?" Dave said. Fuck, now I need to make a multinational resort. How far ahead did I send them? Probably long enough. I don't know. Fuck.

  
"Yeah," Karkat said, "I haven't even told you the best thing yet."

  
"What, what is it?"

  
"Well," Karkat said, "You know in your human romantic comedies when they're at the wedding and they toss the flower cluster, and whoever catches said flower cluster will become the next to be joined in a human romantic bonding ceremony?"

  
"Yeah," Dave said. He remembered talking about that since the wedding started, with Jade saying that Karkat was probably going to start a fight to get to it and then everyone else agreeing with her, except of course for Karkat who made a big fuss which everyone agreed was just more proof that he probably would when the time came.

  
"Well," Karkat said smiling. He pressed a few buttons on the phone. Dave almost fell back into the recuperacoon. In the picture was him, in full Trickster Mode, flying over the assembled guests to grab the bouquet with his hands, the biggest dumbest smile on his face ever. Dave put a hand on his mouth and looked through the rest of Karkat's saved pictures. There was a bunch of him and Karkat, Dave holding the bouqet with him, kissing him, taking him on what appeared to be a Magic Carpet ride ala Disney's Aladdin. Oh sweet Jegus.

  
"Oh my God," Dave said. "Karkat, I'm sorry."

  
"Honestly, I'm not that embarrassed," Karkat said, "John was much more embarrassing, and Dirk managed to be even more hilarious then all of you just because of his sheer oink beast headed stubbornness."

  
"No, I mean," Dave said. He sighed and got out of the recuperacoon. "God damn Cherub Wizard Candy. Now I need to find some pants."

  
Karkat looked concerned, "Dave is everything all right?"

  
"Yeah it's fine," Dave said, struggling to put on some pants. "It's just....God, I really hope this isn't ruined."

  
"Dave, you didn't ruin anything," Karkat said. "Roxy is checking to see if Rose and Kanaya are in this time and if they aren't...."

  
"No, I'm sure that can be handled," Dave said, digging through his drawers. "What I mean is....like with the flowers, I really didn't mean to do that."

  
"Dave, I really didn't care about catching the flower cluster," Karkat said, "It really dosen't mean as much to me as everyone seems to believe. I understand the symbolism, but I don't care because deep down...."

  
Dave turned around and knelt down in front of Karkat, dressed only in a pair of skinny hipster pants he had managed to wrangle himself into. Instantly Karkat was silent, his tiny hands suddenly clenched together.

  
"I really wanted to wait awhile until after the wedding," Dave said, "Didn't want to like, overlap with Rose and Kanaya's thing, and everybody would be like 'Oh shit they totally ripped off Rose and Kanaya's wedding!' so like I wanted some time, but also we could wait awhile, because you know people are probably not ready for another wedding, and maybe I only did this because I'm still kinda nervous about it but also....damn it I'm rambling again. Okay, fuck it. Karkat will you human marry me?"

  
Karkat let out a cute alien scream, the sort of scream that he only did when he was in the company of Dave and even then rarely. "Oh my god Dave you idiot. Yes. Yes I'll marry you." He reached up and hugged Dave. For a second Dave thought about whether he fucked it up, but he felt the warmness of Karkat's body against his, holding him tightly and red tears streaming down his face. He did good, Dave thought, even if it was after getting wasted on Wizard Candy after his sisters wedding.

  
"I love you babe," Dave said to Karkat.

  
"I love you too," Karkat replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Ponchyo for reading this over. You are the Davekat expert.


End file.
